


Don't Mess With a Sleepy Koala

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: To anyone who spends more than a few moments talking to Chikara know he’s a movie-lover. As a future professional director, it’d be quite ironic if he isn’t one. Dating a movie-lover of course means frequent movie dates. Koushi doesn’t mind because most of them take place at either his or Chikara’s place.





	Don't Mess With a Sleepy Koala

To anyone who spends more than a few moments talking to Chikara know he’s a movie-lover. As a future professional director, it’d be quite ironic if he isn’t one. Dating a movie-lover of course means frequent movie dates. Koushi doesn’t mind because most of them take place at either his or Chikara’s place.

But now they’ve taken that extra step and moved in together; now movie dates are at their place. He’s sharing an apartment with Chikara.  _With Chikara._  Each time he recalls that, a wide grin spreads over Koushi’s face.

“Are you even paying attention?” Chikara turns his head from the screen to give him a pointed look, lip sticking out in a slight pout.

“Of course, Koala.” Chikara snorts at the name; it’s fitting though because while sleeping he cuddles like said animal.

“Did you know that The Godfather movie is extremely different from the novel?” he comments as he pops a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

“Really? No, I didn’t,” Koushi responds, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s silky hair.

Chikara giggles, leaning against his side. He’s quite ticklish, something Koushi loves.

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” he inquires.

“Maybe,” Koushi admits, enjoying the sweet, excited look on the younger’s face whenever he shares trivia or movie tidbits.

Chikara rests his head on his shoulder, humming. “If you read the book you would how accurate it is.”

“It’s not my cup of tea,” Koushi defends. “But you want to watch it, so I’ll suck it up.”

“Eh?” Chikara lifts his head up, fixing his view back on the screen with pink dusting his cheeks.

“What?” Koushi is puzzled before realizing. “You’re so dirty-minded, you know,” he chuckles.

“K-Koushi!”

He rests his chin on Chikara’s shoulder, blowing on his neck. Delighted with his squirming reaction, he says in an innocent tone, “I can, if you want. We haven’t done it in a while.”

Koushi laughs as Chikara hops up and races to the kitchen. “The popcorn needs refilling!” he insists.

“It's half-full,” Koushi replies. “And you forgot the bowl.”

“Shut up!" Koushi laughs again, loving innocent Chikara is, despite catching onto countless accidental innuendos. He pauses the movie and eats a handful of popcorn as he waits for Chikara.

Once he comes back, Koushi pulls him into his lap. “You’re so easily flustered, even though you’re not at all pure,” he coos.

Chikara buries his face in Koushi’s neck. “Be quiet.”

He presses a kiss on his head. “I love you.”

Grumbling, the dark-haired guy repeats the phrase back. Koushi wraps his wraps around him, holding him in a tight embrace as they continue the movie.

The final credits roll. He checks his phone, humming when he sees the time. The team’s about to arrive for a house-warming party to celebrate their new apartment, and there’s so much—

A loud snore almost makes Koushi jump. When he realizes what it is, he busts a gut. Curled up in his lap, Chikara’s fast asleep. “Koala, you’re so cute.”

He’s not surprised to find him fast asleep. Chikara’s studied so much for midterms and it’s catching up to him. Luckily Christmas break has now arrived and Chikara will be able to catch up on sleep, Koushi actually needs it too.

The doorbell rings.  _Ah, they’re here,_  Koushi deduces, as he hears faint conversation through the door. He unlocks his phone, texting Daichi to check their hiding place for the spare key and use it. A few seconds later the apartment is filled with various voices.

“Be quiet!” Koushi insists, hoping he’s loud enough for them to hear.

He is. Karasuno’s former men’s volleyball team poke their heads around the corner.

“Sorry for being loud, Suga,” Asahi nervously says as the others quietly take off their winter layers. “We didn’t know.”

“Ennoshita-san is cuddly, isn’t he?” Yamaguchi asks Tsukishima, who answers, "Can't tell where he ends and Suga-san begins."

“Look at Chikara!” Narita coos to Kinoshita. “Get a picture!”

Koushi shakes his head, smiling again as Chikara lets out a snore once more. No more time for movies. Instead, his current pastime is making sure none of these rambunctious crows wake up sleeping beauty.

Noya and Tanaka rummage through their kitchen, trying and failing to be quiet. "Where are the cupcakes?" Noya demands, hopping around the kitchen.

"I thought you guys baked?!" Tanaka adds.

Daichi puts on his tough captain face and follows them. Kinoshita and Narita are having a mini photo shoot with an adorable sleeping Chikara and the youngest are all having a debate about… honestly, he doesn’t even know, he only catches random tidbits due to Hinata’s screeching and jumping. Not to mention Kageyama's irk marks.

“I have my hands full literal and figuratively,” Koushi chuckles. Nothing new and he loves it.

He just hopes Chikara will stay asleep for his rest and because grumpy Chikara easily comes out when he’s awakened.

Noya almost breaks another vase and Koushi finally intervenes.

“Oh how history repeats itself,” he sighs. 

Chikara sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Who the fuck is wrecking my kitchen?”

The whole team stares with wide eyes at Chikara, who rarely curses in public.

Koushi simply sips his hot chocolate. “Don’t mess with a sleepy Koala.”


End file.
